Dawn Lerner
Dawn Lerner is a protagonist and one of the main characters of the End of Days series. She is a former Lieutenant with the Atlanta PD who was helping with the overcrowding of Grady Memorial Hospital when the outbreak began. Forced to take shelter in the hospital after Atlanta was firebombed by the government, she, along with others have formed a base on one of the upper floors of the derelict building. Overview Dawn worked as an officer with the Atlanta Police Department in Atlanta, Georgia, along with her long-time best friend, Kerri Shepherd. She is secretly having an affair with her superior Luke Hanson, and wants him to leave his abusive wife for her. After Atlanta was firebombed by the government, she chose to stay behind with Kerri and help protect Grady Memorial Hospital. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Kerri is the childhood friend of Kerri Shepherd, the two having known each other since grade school. Being several years older than her, she looks at her as her little sister. Prior to the outbreak, Dawn was promoted to Lieutenant and began to get closer to Captain Hanson. As a result, she began to feel emotions for him and thinks that he should leave the abusive relationship that he is in. Post-Apolcalypse Book One: End of Days Chapter One Though unseen, Dawn is the topic of discussion between Kerri and Licari as their eating lunch. They discuss the dangers of her affair with Hanson, and whether or not it will have consequences. She is one of the police officers at Grady Memorial with Kerri, and Licari when they arrive. (More To Be Added) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dawn has killed: *Numerous counts of Zombies. Relationshops Luke Hanson As Dawn's commanding officer, he was in charge of giving her the orders to try and get as many patients back into the hospital as possible when the firebombing of Atlanta took place. Though they did not save many people, Hanson did save several people from being immolated by the explosion. Dawn and Hanson were close, serving as her mentor and teaching her everything he knew about being a good cop. What started out as companionship between the two quickly turned into a romance, since Hanson was married the two would eventually come to regret what they did. However, their affair continued on in secret. Kerri Shepherd Dawn is Kerri's best friend, she was there for her during the months of her recovery after her partners death and even helped with her money problems so she wouldn't lose her house. They grew up together in southern Georgia, having known each other since grade school and pursued the same careers once they finished high school. Being several years older than her, Dawn thinks of her as the little sister she never had. She knows about the secret affair between Dawn and Hanson, but has kept it to herself. Not agreeing with her choice to be with a married man, Kerri still respects Dawn and has often covered for her because of this. Chris Licari Licari is a friend of Dawn's who went to school with her but was a year behind her. The two are shown to have a stable relationship. Although he has a tough exterior, he has shown to care about her and Kerri, going out of his way to help the two girls when ever he can. Amber Bello (To Be Added) Eric Franco (To Be Added) James McGinley (To Be Added) Wayne O'Donnell (To Be Added) Bob Lamson (To Be Added) Carl Gorman (To Be Added) Hector Alvarado (To Be Added) Daniel Tanaka (To Be Added) Jared Jeffries (To Be Added) Appearances Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Survivors